


it was so cold

by madsmurf



Series: Peanut Butter Jam [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Autumn, Gen, Happy Ending, Minor Injuries, Peter Parker Has a Family, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: Peter hates autumn.He just wants Ben back.





	it was so cold

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what happened to Ben Parker in the MCU. The first story of probably a few.
> 
> (Even though it's not stated Peter and Ben are trans in this ficverse)

Peter hates autumn.

He hates the way people seem to go nuts for Halloween and that everything is a bright, agonising orange. That people seem to take great amusement about scaring people. Worst of all Peter hates that it's Ben's favourite season and that he's not here to celebrate it.

Peter hates that the most of all.

Hates that Ben had been deployed and whisked away into a war that seems so unnecessary in the grand scheme things, all those years ago.

Peter just wants Ben back.

Wants to do all the ridiculously orange and warm things that autumn brings; wants to go trick or treating on Halloween when it does roll around in the crispy cold of New York. He just wants and wants.

May gets it.

She always does.

They don't put up the decorations, or stock up on Halloween candy. They don't even buy the Good hot chocolate mix. Instead they curl up on the lumpy couch that's seen better days and cuddle. Even though Ben wasn't there they could still feel his presence deep in their bones.

It's two days before Halloween when Peter stumbles into his bedroom; nicking his fractured ribs on the corner of the top bunk. He groans pitifully. Things could only get worse. Today had not been a good day and Peter resents autumn even more. It was too cold and he felt like he was in a freezer 24/7. He tried to use the suit's built in heater but it had blown in a particularly violent fight. Now he was freezing, bruised to hell and probably bleeding somewhere. His leg does sting something awful.

With way too much effort needed, he rolls onto his belly and buries his head into his very lumpy and cold pillow. He hates it the moment his head touches it. It doesn't stop him from lying on it; he was too tired for that jazz.

Violently lurching forward he wakes up in a sweat, everything dark, and the walls threatening to crumble on top of him.

Peter cries.

He cries until he feels numb and he doesn't feel like feeling anymore.

Everything was so cold and wet and it makes him itch.

He screams and kicks and punches his pillow until a strong, warm presence pulls him forward. Peter freezes, his breathing trembles and hitches against the sobs.

"Hey you're okay Petey, you're okay."

Peter feels himself go limp, boneless in their hold.

He was safe.

Ben was here.

Everything was going to be okay.

They don't move from Peter's bedroom floor until the sun is peeking through the dull and dark clouds. It's at that moment Peter realises that oh no he was still in the suit.

"B-Ben..." he starts, voice thick through the threatening tears.

"It's okay Petey. I'm proud of you. I anit mad, not at you."

Peter tries to stop the trembling in his hands, so he forces a smile; it makes his cheeks ache. "O-okay."

Ben's fingers are warm against his sweat damp hair and Peter nudges his head into Ben's hand just so he doesn't lose the feeling.

May walks in on them like that; Ben stroking Peter's hair and Peter desperately trying to soak up as much affection as he can.

"So, I guess the Horror Fest in the Parker Living Room is on?"

Peter grins, feeling warm and safe for the first time in a long time. "I'll text Ned and MJ."

Ben's playful nudge at his healed ribs is gentle. "Ned and MJ, huh?"

Peter refuses to comment; his smile says enough.

Autumn wasn't that bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ben's alive!!!!! Wooo!!
> 
> Also implied MJ/Peter/Ned was implied.
> 
> Unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.


End file.
